


Belated

by CantStopImagining



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established relationship(ish), F/F, and a load of them talking in circles and teasing each other, its actually only like a paragraph lol, soft smut, this is really just smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopImagining/pseuds/CantStopImagining
Summary: Alex returns from a business trip, in the middle of the night.





	Belated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarktica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/gifts).



> This is a sequel to “Truce” though you 100% do not need to have read that story to read this one. I wrote this as a birthday present for the lovely Andrea, but I hope you’ll all get some enjoyment out of it. Thanks for reading.

It’s late. Casey’s not sure how late because she stopped looking at the time at least fifteen pages ago, but it’s late enough that the apartment building is quiet, the space around her midnight Black besides the dim triangle of light coming from her desk lamp. She should have turned on the main light. Squinting over pages of hurried scrawl on legal pads isn’t going to do anything for her already slightly damaged eyesight. She could walk over to the main light switch now, pour herself another cup of coffee, plough through another dozen case files. Or, she could go to bed.

Casey turns another page instead, stifles a yawn.

She’s barely made it half way down the first paragraph when her apartment buzzer goes, the surprise causing her to drop her paper.

Now seems as good a time as any to find out what time it is. The digital clock of her DVR tells her its 2.24. Too late for visitors. Just as it always does, ever since being attacked in her office almost a decade ago, her pulse flutters, and she considers not answering the door.

It buzzes again.

Anxiously biting her lip, Casey pushes away from the desk and gets up, telling herself to grow up. Even if it is someone unwanted, her softball bat is right there in the umbrella stand, where it lives almost permanently nowadays. But it’s probably just one of her detectives, demanding a late night warrant. How many times has she shown up at a Judge’s house in the middle of the night, sheepish and apologetic, asking for a signature? Okay, maybe not recently, but when she was younger, it was practically a monthly occurrence.

There’s a camera angled at the doorway, anyway. And as soon as she catches a glimpse at it, she relaxes fully, rolling her eyes at a mixture of her own stupid anxiety, and at the figure on the other side.

“It’s the middle of the night,” she says, in way of a greeting as she opens the door.

She can’t hide that she’s happy to see her, though. She never can.

“You weren’t asleep though, were you.” It’s a statement, not a question. They’ve known each other long enough to know their bad habits, after all.

Casey raises her eyebrows, giving her visitor the once over. She’s wearing a knee length, tan trench coat, knotted at the waist, the lining of the belt telling Casey’s its designer, something she’d never be able to afford. As if she couldn’t have guessed that. Heels, too. Her hair falls in soft waves around her shoulders, blue eyes twinkling behind the thin, black frames of her glasses. As usual, Alex looks breath-taking without even trying, and Casey’s wearing the same thing she wore to work, only rumpled now, the blue blouse partly unbuttoned and fully untucked from her skirt. She’d kicked her shoes off as soon as she’d crossed the threshold.

“Well, aren’t you going to ask me in, councillor?”

Casey offers her a soft, amused smile, somewhere short of a smirk, and opens the door wide, letting the blonde in.

“I thought you weren’t getting back from Seattle until Monday?” she asks, crossing her arms. The height difference between them is unnerving, caused only by her lack of shoes. She keeps waiting for Alex to take off her coat, slip out of her heels, make herself more at home. But she doesn’t.

“Caught an earlier flight,” Alex says, shrugging. She stays stood there, back against the door, and it’s infuriating, not knowing what her intentions are. And Casey knows Alex knows this, can tell from the smug expression on her face. They’ve been playing this game for such a long time, it’s almost comfortable, but not quite.

She missed her though. God, she’s missed her.

“You know, it’s rude not to take your coat off. It makes it look like this is only a flying visit.”

Alex’s lips quirk up into a smirk, “maybe it is.”

“Is it?”

“Well, you haven’t asked me to stay.”

Rolling her eyes, again, Casey shakes her head, “you’re incredibly annoying, you know that?”

“Yes, but you missed me, admit it.”

Of course she had. It had surprised her at first just how much she’d missed her, missed these roundabout conversations that never get anywhere, picking at each other and teasing but never meaning anything by it, never any malice behind any of it. She’s missed waking up next to her, breathing in the mix of scents that she can’t identify outside of being uniquely Alex.

But she has only been gone two weeks.

“A little,” Casey allows, nonchalantly. She turns away from the door, heading through to the living room, flipping on lights as she goes.

“So, are you going to ask me to stay?”

She quirks an eyebrow, “since when did I have to ask?”

Alex laughs, stopping her in her tracks, turning her, hands pressed against her hip bones. They’re so close but not quite kissing. Casey searches Alex’s eyes, wondering what she’s up to. There’s definitely something there. She leans in to kiss her, but Alex stops her with a finger across her lips. Casey huffs.

“I missed you,” Alex says.

“Did you now? You’re not showing it.”

Alex’s thumb brushes under the hem of her shirt, over the soft fle of her side, “mmmhmm.” There’s a crackle of electricity between them that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Alex knows exactly what she’s doing to her. She always does. “I will show you if you’re patient.”

She sighs.

“It’s 3am, Alex...”

Alex smiles at that, lifting Casey’s shirt and dipping her head to kiss her stomach. She knows this drives her nuts which is exactly why she’s doing it, pressing three barely/there kisses in a line up her stomach, causing the muscles to tense, and then slowly undoing her shirt buttons.

“Alex...” Casey warns, but there’s nothing in it. She knows she’s never going to put a stop to this, and Alex definitely knows this too.

She kisses below Casey’s bra, and then travels upwards, her mouth finding the space between her breasts, and then trailing higher. Her teeth drag over Casey’s collarbone, and Casey’s eyes slip closed, her breathing already heavier. When Alex sucks gently at her pulse point, she gasps, her hands finding Alex’s waist, and then settling on her backside.

“I have court in the morning,” Casey rasps.

“So?” Another light bite. “Wear something high necked.”

 

Alex walks them to the couch, peeling her shirt off, and Casey doesn’t resist, tilting her head back to give Alex better access to her throat. Her knees press against the arm of the couch, and she instinctively sits, giving Alex a better angle. Alex kisses down the valley of her breasts, sucking and biting the flesh exposed by her bra, her hands on Casey’s thighs, pushing her pencil skirt up. It’s only when Casey starts to laugh that Alex finally pulls away from her.

“What?” Her eyes are dark behind her glasses, her mouth soft and fuzzy, that way it always gets when it’s been busy, her hair mussed.

Casey shakes her head, taking a moment to catch her breath, enjoying the look of annoyance on Alex’s features, if only momentarily, “you’re still wearing the damn coat.”

At this, Alex’s mouth turns up into a grin, that look of mischief crossing her eyes again, and suddenly the pieces fall into place. Casey can already feel her mouth go dry as she stares at Alex.

“What’s under the coat, Cabot?” she asks, using her court voice.

Alex’s tongue swipes across her lips as she plays with the belt of the coat, once again teasing her. It is, after all, what she does best.

“Oh, not much,” she says, casually, letting the belt drop. 

God, she’s infuriating.

Casey bites her lip, jumping down from the couch, and closing the already small gap between them, reaching for the belt just as Alex does. They stare at each other and then eventually Alex lets go, letting Casey undo the knot. It’s like unwrapping a gift. She exhales sharply as the coat falls open, and Alex shrugs it off her and onto the floor, leaving her in a set of delicate, black lacy underwear, complete with stockings and suspenders. It isn’t the first time she’s worn something like this, but certainly the first time Casey as known her to go out in public in it, with nothing but a coat over the top.

“I hope you didn’t fly like that,” Casey quips, but her throat’s so dry it comes out as a raspy whisper.

Alex smirks, dipping her head to find Casey’s lips, and finally kissing her. Her mouth is sweet and warm and the kiss quickly gains momentum, Alex biting softly on Casey’s lower lip as the redhead’s hands guide their way along the curves of her body. She cups Alex’s ass, pulling her closer still, until their bodies merge into one another, her knee between Alex’s legs, their chests together, with only Alex’s hand between, still working it’s way up Casey’s skirt. She finally brushes over Casey’s underwear, ever so lightly, right as Casey’s knee rubs against her crotch, and they both let out the smallest of moans, breaking their kiss only momentarily to gasp, before continuing. Casey gets to work undoing Alex’s bra - sexy as it is, it has to go - fumbling with its unfamiliar clasp, as Alex’s thumb rubs across the crotch of her panties. She’s so wet already, it’s all she can do not to beg, busying herself with getting access to more of Alex’s milky white skin.

Alex enters her, pushing her underwear aside, and the bra is abandoned, Casey’s fingers instinctively digging into Alex’s shoulders instead. The two of them are interlocked, the pressure of Alex’s knee so close to where her fingers are already building a rhythm, forcing her to buck her hips, which in turn presses her own knee closer to Alex. As she builds a pace, Alex can’t help but rub against Casey’s leg, and the moment between them isn’t long lived, intense and burning hot, frantic even, until they’re both crying out simultaneously, cursing and mumbling each others names, Casey’s nails digging hard into Alex’s back, even as she starts to come down, using Alex as leverage to catch her breath.

“Well, fuck,” she murmurs, and Alex chuckles, lifting a shaky hand to Casey’s face, brushing damp strands of hair out of her eyes. “What was that for?”

“I forgot your birthday,” Alex says, as if that offers any explanation whatsoever.

“Six months ago, yeah.”

Alex shrugs, chest heaving, a hint of a wicked grin on her lips. “Well, better late than never, right?”


End file.
